Morning Kiss
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Keluarga Hattori dan Toyama berlibur bersama di suatu pantai musim panas ini./Kazuha membuka jendela kamarnya dan ia pun turun ke pantai./Apakah ciuman tadi mimpi?/For Sheila Juwita-nee


Keluarga Hattori dan Toyama memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama ke suatu tempat musim panas nanti. Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan alam yang indah. Mereka menyewa satu villa saja—oh, dan villa tersebut bisa dikatakan besar, cukup untuk enam orang.

Kazuha masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di kasur. Ia menguap. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Butuh beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai—pada malam hari. Matanya terlihat sayu dan mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya kalau saja ibunya tidak memanggilnya.

"Kazuha! Jangan langsung tidur! Mandi dulu sana!"

"_Hai_."

**X.x.X**

**Morning Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** **Detective Conan/Meitantei Konan adalah hasil karya Gosho Aoyama. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Keluarga Hattori dan Toyama berlibur bersama di suatu pantai musim panas ini./Kazuha membuka jendela kamarnya dan ia pun turun ke pantai./Apakah ciuman tadi mimpi?/For Sheila Juwita-nee**

**X.x.X**

Sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari luar jendela kamar gadis itu. Kazuha mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengumpulkan roh-rohnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia beranjak ke toilet dan menyikat giginya.

Ia menguap. Setelah selesai menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajah, ia berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan. Ia pun membuka jendela dan udara segar pagi hari datang menyapanya. Ia tersenyum. Pantai itu terlihat jelas dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ombak-ombak pun tergulung dan suara desirannya terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu.

Kazuha menutup jendela kamarnya. Tapi ia biarkan tirainya terbuka. Ia pun turun ke pantai walau ia masih memakai piyama.

"Wah!" serunya sembari berdecak kagum. Kazuha mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah bangku panjang di sana. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sana. Ia berniat duduk di sana sambil menikmati angin musim panas.

Dan saat ia menoleh, ia merasa melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kazuha menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut. Ia terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Hattori Heiji.

_Heiji?_

"Oi, _ohayou_," sapa pemuda itu. Kazuha tersenyum dan membalas salam pemuda itu. Kazuha menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk bangku tersebut, menyuruh Heiji untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Heiji kemudian membuatnya terkejut.

Heiji menghampirinya dalam diam—ia tak berkata apapun dan itu membuat gadis ini terheran-heran. Pemuda itu malah memegang pundaknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kazuha mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Bisa ia pastikan kalau wajahnya sekarang merona hebat.

_Chu_.

Heiji menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

Kazuha baru saja ingin berbicara kalau saja—

—tubuhnya tidak diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang.

"E?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau mau tidur berapa lama di sini, Kazuha? Ayo masuk, sarapannya sudah siap." Kazuha mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke samping. Ibunya berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit heran.

_Lho? Bukannya Heiji ... kok Ibu?_

Kazuha mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan di belakang ibunya. Gadis itu meraba bibirnya. Kenapa ciuman itu terasa sangat nyata? Kazuha menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin Heiji mau menciumnya?

**X.x.X**

Heiji cukup terkejut mendapati seorang gadis bernama Toyama Kazuha—yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya—kini malah tertidur di bangku panjang di pantai. Ia mendengus geli. Apa gadis ini tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup tadi malam? Dasar.

Heiji menghampirinya. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar tertidur. Ia menatap wajah gadis itu lekat. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di samping Kazuha. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bergumam pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat manis ketika tertidur, Ahou?"

Ritme napas gadis ini sangat teratur. Sepertinya ia masih lelah akibat perjalanan semalam. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Heiji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Chu_.

Dan di detik ketiga, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdiri. Ia berjalan menjauh.

"Bangun, Kazuha. Waktunya sarapan," ujarnya pelan. Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke tempat di mana gadis itu kini berada dan tertawa kecil.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Ya ampun, ini rikues-an tahun kapan coba? Aa, hontou ni gomenasai T.T

Maaf banget, baru punya idenya sekarang. Dulu udah ada idenya, cuman kurang sreg dan belum ditulis-tulis. Begitu jadi, malah jadinya flash fiction. Ga apa-apa, ya, Nee? Ini HeiKazu-nya, maaf ga bisa TakaMiwa :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
